Winchester Porn Is The Best Kind
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean. Dean and Sam are on a Succubus Hunt and Dean wants to play with his new kink, public sex. This time where cameras can catch every dirty but really enjoyable detail! Graphic sex content. PWP. Very smutty. Don't like, don't read!
1. Playing The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. PWP, for the most part, really! Very very smutty, don't look so **_**shocked,**_** you know that's the way I like to write it, lol!**

**Plot: **Sam and Dean are on a Incubus hunt. Not to mention, looking to play with Dean's latest public sex kink.

Winchester Porn, anyone?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were sitting on separate sides of the bar, thinking naughty thoughts about each other. Eyes on each other and daring the other to drag the other out of the bar. It was a Incubus hunt but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves! Fucker was a no show, so they were now wasting time until the bar closed so they could do what they really wanted.

Public sex, on the wall out back and possibly all over the hood or trunk of the Impala. The first one giving in was bottom this time, and so they played their game.

The tightest jeans they owned and the ones that best accentuated their asses and bodies. The shirts that best fit them were also chosen. The sexiest cologne they owned was also wafting around them now. Both men looked sexy as sin and as soon as they closed that was just what they were going to do.

Sex in an alley, specifically _that_ alley.

_The one with the most cameras, of course._

Dean blamed cops for this latest foray into kink. They had been after them since the thing with the spirit killing cops…and the guy's daughter that had called them in to help.

Sam blamed the cops too. For taking Dean's confession.

'Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius. I like Frisky women and men, and walks along the beach. And lots of sex, a lot of it!' Dean had said. Somewhere frisky and walking on beaches had evolved to sex on beaches, which may or may not have gotten sand in places that Sam still hadn't gotten it out of yet. Then had led to sex in the life guard stand, on the walkway around it…under the moonlight, of course.

This led them to the sex on steps of buildings and fountains. And then to being bent over a bannister as Sam shot the poltergeist with salt while Dean fucked him and shot him full of his cum, then watched it burn up as Bobby burned the bones for them. Sam may have instigated that one, but one would never get him to admit that. How was _he_ to know that pulling Dean's pants down _and _sucking his dick would lead to _that?_ Yeah, sometimes Sam joined Dean on his usual cruise up the Denial, a willing passenger at times.

Now they figured if they fucked in the alley, the Incubus would probably show. Both held knives in their belts to do the job when the time came. Speaking of cumming, Dean watched Sam take a drink of his frothy girly drink, the white foam coating his lips now. Sam ever so slowly licked it off and now his lips were plump and shiny. Like they were when he sucked Dean and came into his mouth.

_Dean broke then and there!_

Sam just grinned as Dean crossed to him and tugged him out of the bar, swearing under his breathe. "Fucking _sexy _brothers!" was heard, his usual response when he lost the game. Sam knew that would do it. Dean never stopped thinking of Sam sucking his dick. Next to kissing him, it was his favorite thing for Sam to do to him!

Sam let him press him to a wall and kiss him hard; his hands pulled his body tight against Sam's. Dean was hard already…and so was Sam.

Sam had mercy on the man, going down on his knees and sucking him now, lips and tongue working him the way Sam knew he liked best, teeth scraping his balls and up the bottom of that juicy dick of his. Dean arched and cursed loudly, moaning harshly as he felt the pleasure sear his body now, making him thrust deeper and Dean felt fingers press against his hole before thrusting in at the same time as Sam sucked this way. Now Dean _really _lost it and shouted, body writhing exquisitely for his brother, cumming hard into his throat and feeling tingly and languid from his orgasm.

Now Sam flipped him around and thrust in, going at a medium pace until Dean writhed again. Then took him hard and fast, fucking that perfect ass for all he was worth. Dean's body thrust back to meet his thrusts and hands clawed the wall as he thrummed with ecstasy at Sam taking him this way. Pounding him with his huge dick so hard he felt it in every bone in his body.

They both turned at the same time, hearing it cumming from watching them, and threw their knives into its heart and crying out as they came at the same time.

Then they retrieved their knives, cleaned them off and sheathed them again. With oil and salt they burned the Incubus to ash now. The Incubus burned quickly so it didn't take long at all.

Then Dean was tossed hard onto the hood of the Impala and Sam thrust in, Dean's legs already wrapping around his waist. Sam's hands gripped his hips and took him hard again, leaning forward to suck that neck and chest, sucking those nipples and neck, up to his ear. Then kissing him deeply as he stroked him in time with his thrusts into Dean now.

Both knew the cameras were catching them for sure now and, man, did that make it even hotter for them! Sam twisted a hip and hit his prostate now. Dean arched and screamed in pleasure over and over until he forgot to breathe, cumming hard and multiple times as Sam kept fucking him over and over, finally cumming inside him again, and his own multiple orgasms ripped through him as well. Dean of course came with him for these orgasms, like a good brother should.

Then they cleaned off and got in the car, after waving at the cameras and grinning proudly.

That black beauty of a car carried those naughty men away, leaving the bartender spent and sated as he came for the fifth time from watching them fuck that way. Then leaning forward, he erased the tape and drank half a bottle of whisky in three deep drinks.

No one else needed to know what they had done together in that alley. No one needed to know how _good_ those men looked fucking each other that way.

But most of all, no one needed to see them kill the Incubus that had been taking his customers as they left his bar and had driven him to call them in to stop it for him in the first place.

Stan was a Hunter's son. Not in the business but not ignorant of the supernatural. His father had taught him all he knew but had never pushed him too hard to join the family business. Then his father had done something else.

He had given him Dean's number to call if he needed his help with something.

Now, as the memory of them fucking so gloriously in that alley spooled through his mind again, Stan couldn't help but think that not only were they good Hunters.

They did some pretty terrific _porn_, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Lights Camera Action!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. PWP, for the most part, really! Very very smutty, don't look so **_**shocked,**_** you know that's the way I like to write it, lol!**

**Plot: **The boys are on a hunt and need some cash, and they get an offer they can't refuse. They take their Winchester Porn to a whole new level, a very profitable one… Dean just has to talk Sam into it!

Winchester Porn, anyone?

Lights, Camera, and…action!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe you talked me into _this!_" Sam said and Dean grinned.

He leaned in and kissed Sam's neck making him moan. His hands went to Dean's shoulders and gripped him hard. "I _said _we needed money and _you _said do what it took."

"I meant pool or credit card scams! This was _not _what I had in mind." Sam huffed in annoyance.

"Relax, it isn't like we don't do this anyway; we're just getting paid _really_ well for it this time." Dean said kissing down his chest and cupping his dick now, rolling his balls with his fingers. Sam moaned some more. "Besides, you're the one that keeps wanting me to fucking him in alleys and places with cameras, how is this any different?" He moved the hand lower, to the hole and caressed it, making it open for him immediately at the mere touch now. "You're already hot for me, aren't _you?_"

Sam _was_ but he was not going to admit it right now. So he said nothing. Dean chuckled, his little brother was being stubborn, he could fix _that_.

He kissed lower, sucking each nipple softly and Sam rolled up into each touch now. He moved lower and soon was sucking his dick, working it all in his mouth and then moving up, then doing it again. Sam's head went back and a hand went to Dean's head, guiding him now. Sam moaned and cried out in pleasure now. Dean grinned and continued then moved lower. Now he took his time, suckling the balls there, then lifting his hips and tasting his ass, using his tongue to circle it, rub around its rim and finally fucking his ass with it. When Sam came screaming from it, he used fingers dipped in the cum to lube him up and thrust in.

Sam thrust back onto him almost immediately and Dean worked him slow, then gradually harder and deeper, until they both were moaning and saying filthy things to each other.

"Fuck me, Baby…_more!_...your _whore_…feels so _good_…_D_….give me more…fuck my ass _harder!"_ Sam demanded, clearly getting with the program now, Dean was pleased to see. _"D!"_

"Gonna fuck you good, you sexy thing….such a tight ass…squeezes my dick so hard…._more?_" Dean asked and Sam screamed, "_Yes!"_

Dean chuckled and gave him more, working his dick in time with his thrusts into his ass now. Both men felt the need to cum but the rings were holding them back and it only made them fuck faster and harder now, moaning, and clawing, and biting, and writhing for more! Dean lost all thought now but what he was feeling and Sam forgot what they were fighting about. Just wanted Dean to _never_ stop fucking him this way.

Soon they flipped over and Dean demanded, "Fuck me, Sammy!" Sam wasted no time with working him open and thrusting in, fucking him slow then hard, getting gradually deeper until they were rolling together again and crying out for more from each other.

For over an hour, or maybe it could have been two hours, they had lost track of the time, they fucked and came. Then did it some more, riding each other and taking each other every way possible, spiraling in pleasure every time until they came screaming again.

Soon they lay spent on the bed and cuddled.

Both looked very sexily tousled and spent, happy and satisfied they had done a good job here .Even if they had so say for themselves. The man approached them, smiling and looked at them for several moments.

"$3,000, like promised." He said and Sam took the money. He looked at Dean and gave him an amused look.

"You _ass_, you broke me for three thousand dollars? _Really?"_ Sam smirked anyway, "You sexy _bastard_ you."

"Mmmm, but _your _sexy bastard, _right?"_ Dean said as he went up on one elbow to kiss Sam's neck and suck the spot by his ear. "Don't even dare say you didn't enjoy that; you're not that good of a liar…"

"What about my _other_ offer?" The man asked, really wanting them to do it now but not sure if he could get them to do this again…

"What other _offer?_" Sam said suspiciously. _"D_…"

"$10,000 for another two movies just like this one. _Each._" The man said and smiled, "I run an amateur porn company; I could make you my stars. I only ask you do each other only and only require those two videos and rights to them plus all rights to this one." He shrugged, "I'll even change your names, give you screen ones."

"We pick the plot and everything?" Sam asked. It was a _long_ hunt and they _could_ use the money….

"Yes, I only ask we get them filmed this week. I have a flight to Tokyo on Saturday I have to make." He said, "What do you think?"

"We'll do it." Sam said and looked up at his surprised brother, grinning. "You're right, it isn't as if we don't do it anyway and I do enjoy people watching us…and I do enjoy public sex with cameras watching, so _sure_. We'll be done filming by Friday, right? Can we get a copy of our tapes?" Sam wanted them for later use. Dean smiled smugly, yeah, he did_, too!_ He bet they were _hot_ on camera. "Can we do this?"

"Sure, baby, I was hoping you'd say yes." Dean chuckled and the man shook their hands and got them to sign the contract, which they took the time to read. It was as he had said, a total of three films, counting this one for $3, 000 for the first and $10,000 for each of the last two. Only him and Sam, and they approved everything. They were entitled to one free copy of each film at the end of it. But the company could sell the videos as they saw fit.

"We'll be famous, baby. Wanna do it anyway?" Dean asked and Sam looked over the contract some more.

"Sure, it could be fun. Besides I don't care who knows about us or if others see us having sex this way." Sam chuckled, "It kind of turns me on _more_, knowing anyone could see us fucking _this_ way…"

"You _kinky_ bastard! I should have held out for more money. We'd have made a _fortune_, what with this new kink of ours." Dean laughed and kissed his brother anyway; making them both get hard and move together again.

"Can we film it?" The man asked. This could be the second film if they went as long as they did last time, hmmm.

"Sure, make sure you get our good sides…right, Sammy?" Dean said and bit his neck softly, sucking it.

"Yeah, but, baby, all our sides are our good sides, you know that!" Sam moaned, and begged, "Fuck me, _please, just fuck me again, D!"_

"Fuck, you guys are _amazing!"_ The man said and motioned to the camera men. "Film this!" He jumped out of the shot and they began filming, right when Dean thrust in and made Sam make a very porn worthy moan, and then repeated it, over and over again. Dean worked his brother's body the way only he knew how to.

Which was a good thing, because, _damn,_ these were going to some _great_ pornos when they were done.

Even if the Winchester's had to say so for themselves.

After all, Winchester Porn was always the very _best_ kind!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horace Coltane hadn't gotten as rich as he had by being stupid and hiring those gorgeous brothers to do a few pornos for him was definitely _not_ a stupid move at all.

He paid them their money and gave them copies of the movies they had done. Then he watched them drive off in that beautiful car, a 67 Impala if he wasn't mistaken. So _gorgeous_, just like her _owners!_

He immediately posted them online onto his porn site, the pay-per-view one. Then he had disks made and sold to X-rated video stores all over the country. He would make millions from these and it had only cost him $23,000 dollars _and _had got him their phone numbers if he needed them to make any more.

He put the number into his phone and marked it as important. Then he sat in his bath, popped in one of their videos, and decided to spend a leisurely two hours or so in his new tub.

Damn, they were _right!_ All those sides of them boys were _good_ sides.

He was also inclined to agree with them on one other thing.

Winchester Porn really _was _the best porn_ ever!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove down the road and smiled. They had managed to kill one wendigo in one city and a poltergeist in another, and still had made time to make the three pornos as required. The bag with their money and DVD's lay in the backseat now.

Dean cuddled Sam to his side and smiled.

"You _kinky _bastard you." He teased.

"_Sexy bastard!_ You talk me into the _worst_ things." Sam teased.

"Yeah, I _do._" Dean admitted, even though he was _prett_y sure he had only talked Sam into the _first_ film; Sam had been the one who had agreed and talked Dean into the last _two!_ "But you _loved _it!"

"Yeah, I did." Sam admitted and chuckled. "We should do that again sometime." Dean rolled his eyes and just drove on; happy Sam had enjoyed it that much.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said softly, looking down at him eventually and kissing him then looking at the road again.

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said and let his head fall against Dean's neck now, getting tired. "That was fun. Thank you, baby."

"Anytime." Dean said and smiled as Sam slept now, "Anything for you, Sammy."

Sam smiled wider in his sleep; not missing a word.

Dean drove on in silence and thought of those tapes.

He really _did _like doing Winchester Porn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Carnival of Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. PWP, for the most part, really! Very very smutty, don't look so **_**shocked,**_** you know that's the way I like to write it, lol!**

**Plot: **The boys are on a hunt at a carnival and Dean gets ideas he just has to try out on his favorite lover, Sam. Sam, true to form, can't say no to his lover and it leads them to explore a whole new way of having sex. Complete with clown references and a familiar baddie from the show itself.

They take their Winchester Porn to a whole new level, a very public one…Winchester Porn, anyone?

Add in hard bodies, blind folds, and bit of bondage to make it a bit interesting and you got another great version of Winchester Porn you never expected to hear or see!

Read on my smutty friends, you'll really like it. It's chock full of sexy goodness between our favorite incestuous brothers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam gripped the handles of the cart and moaned, making the cart swung more.

Dean plowed into him more, harder and deeper, Sam's legs high on Dean's hips, ass high as he could get it. Dean stood with the bar against his ass, cold metal freezing it. But still he gripped the back of the cart and fucked Sam hard. Sam cried out in pleasure and kept doing so until he felt Dean cum in him, crying out Sam's name. Sam following him in cumming as Dean worked his dick and finished off his own orgasms.

Then they pulled up their overalls, their latest disguise.

People milled below them but they paid no attention to them. Sitting down, they rested a minute, panting.

"A ferris wheel, really?" Sam asked with a brow raised. Dean had insisted they fuck on the ferris wheel, after giving Sam a killer blowjob on said ferris wheel first, of course. Sam knew he'd never look at carnival rides the same again after this.

Dean was going over his mental list so he didn't pay Sam any attention. And Sam had to smirk at the list of places they'd fucked so far and the places they still hadn't.

"Hmmm, Sled Slam, Tilt'o'whirl, Scrambler, and now Ferris Wheel…" Dean thought out loud. "That leaves the Demon Coaster, the Dragon thing, the Gravitron, while it's going of course, always wanted to fuck weightlessly you know, fuck, bet that feels great, we should do that one next." Dean thought happily out loud and, even when Sam protested, he got hard, too. Damn Dean! He growled but still…listened to the places he'd be fucked in and on soon.

Protests were like foreplay for them now, they were going to happen, destined to really, but always ended up with someone being fucked long and hard in the end…that 'someone' usually turning out to be Sam, point of fact! "The funhouse!" Dean said happily, remembering the killer clown topped attraction. "I'll use the blindfold, Sammy. I know clowns freak you out."

"Dean!" Sam said in annoyance, pouting at Dean's knowing look. "No funhouse and no damn clown costume either. You sick fucker." He shook his messy head at that option.

"No costume. Face paint, maybe some big shoes…a wig and…possible a big red nose." Dean teased and thought that was a pretty good costume for the funhouse fucking he had in mind for his lover actually.

"Not if you want in this ass you won't." Sam said but felt dread. He knew Dean well enough to know he'd end up agreeing to it anyway, and he'd probably film the thing, too! "No filming it!"

"Sammy…" Dean said with sexy look. "You know you love it…" His hand wandered along the outside of Sam's groin, stroking his dick with a hard grip. "Say yes, Sammy, you know it's much funner that way…" Dean urged and Sam almost came right then as he did the twist thing through the fabric.

"Uh…awwww…ahhhh…mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Sam moaned incoherently as he was jerked off by his lover. "Yes, fuck it…yes!" He said then came hard inside his jeans and the outfit. "I hate you." He gasped as he learned to breathe again.

"Nah, you love me. You just need incentive sometimes to see things my way." Dean said and laughed then they climbed down the side of the ferris wheel and went off to find a ghost clown killing people that worked for the carnival. Bobby had called in a favor, a former hunter ran the carnival and had needed help, so he called them in to deal with it, clowns and all.

The conversation had seemed normal enough, really…

"Keep your brother away from clowns, Dean!" Bobby warned with a weary eyeroll, knowing Dean's penchant for annoying Sam, he'd have him in the clown tent the moment they got there offering his brother to join their damn ranks while they were there! "And don't let him shoot one! Aidan will kill me if his people get hurt because of your brother's phobia! Then I'll have to kill you for it, too."

"Bobby, you take away all my fun!" Dean teased then laughed at Bobby's last words.

"I saw the pornos online you boys do." Bobby said quietly and calmly; and Dean could have sworn he heard a blush in there somewhere. "They're almost as good as Dorian's she does." Dean gasped in surprise then laughed, she was just the type to do it, too. "Yes, she and Dante do porn online for Harold for money sometimes, that and I think they just enjoy doing them. Not the gay stuff you two do but the straight kind."

"Dante does Porn? But he's _rich_!" Dean said chuckling then saw Sam approaching with a curious look. "Dorian and Dante do porn like we do…"

"I know, I've watched a few they sent me copies of." Sam said grinning, eating a corn dog that distinctly reminded Dean of a…"Sam! That is _unfair_…"

Sam sucked the tip of his corn dog and grinned. "I'd prefer the real thing but he's talking on the phone." Sam teased, eyes alight with lust. "So, I'll make do with fried food I guess..." Sam said sadly and licked the tip of the corn dog with a sexy tongue maneuver he only used to lick precum off Dean's…

"Gotta go!" Dean said hurriedly, eyes not leaving the corn dog as Sam now sucked the thing like a …. "Fuck, gotta…go." Bobby laughed at the lust in his voice and guessed Sam was messing with him again.

"Be safe and don't break anything with the sex." Bobby warned with a long-suffering tone.

"Never break my Sammy…" Dean purred as Sam tugged him into the backroom of one of the games. "On the other hand, he might break _me_ this time…" Dean gulped at the heady look of lust that was leveled at him and his suit was soon unceremoniously undone and peeled off him. Then Dean hung up and helped Sam remove the clothes from both of them. Then he was shoved to all fours and felt lube hit his ass, Dean widening his legs to allow Sam to slide closer between them. Then moaned as Sam worked him open with fingers and then thrust in. "I'm so fucked!" He groaned and then heard Sam chuckle, "Yes, you are, or you will be when I'm done with you." Sam said grinning. "And I'm _filming_ it." Sam said pointing at his cell phone on the counter. "Harold might like to see you take it up the ass more often."

"Bastard." Dean said but grinned, too. Kinky things that they were, this was only foreplay. Sex took hours for them and they both knew it. Soon they were pounding together and writhing, lost in pleasure as Sam fucked him hard against the faux carpet and eventually impaled himself into his lover, cumming deep and hard as Dean creamed the carpet with a sexy moan. "Gonna get you for that later." He told Sam but turned over to sit up then kissed the man senseless once more. "That was fun!" He laughed as he turned off the camera on Sam's phone and decided to keep the video for himself, they were too hot just then to share it, at least with Harold. They'd be watching it again later though. He wanted to see himself fucked on camera, he loved to watch that part best! He looked so good on camera, Dean thought proudly.

"I sure hope so." Sam purred in his ear and helped him up then, and they dressed once more. Going back to find a clown they couldn't see but that was definitely showing up on the EMF meter at the moment. So they followed the beeping and thought that the funhouse was definitely happening later, complete with the pornographic clown gear and possibly a clown horn for Sam to squeeze as he was fucked senseless again…Dean just had to visit the clown tent to get one for him and get the gear for himself.

Xxxxxxxxx

They spent the day hunting the clown, finding it trying to kill the strong man. Which led to a little iron and a long explanation, and a confession of them being Hunters not carnival workers.

"You know who it is? Don't you?" Sam said noticing their looks to each other, Aidan glared at them as well.

"Who is it?" Aidan asked then they looked away.

"Parker. Parker Lyster." One ride person spoke up. "He…was molesting kids who visited the carnival…so he was dealt with."

"Dealt with how? He's obviously still here…good job there." Dean said then waited.

"We…fuck. He's the skeleton in the funhouse. We had to hide the body and…had no choice really. We boiled the meat off the bones and…" The man said guiltily.

"Get the skeleton, Sam. Aidan, bring them. I'll grab the stuff." Dean said grumbling, carry the remains with you wherever you go, that was a fantastic plan! Idiots! He growled mentally.

Minutes later the killer clown ghost had slammed them into the side of the trailer a few times but soon burned up in front of them as the bones charred. "And that is how you get rid of a body! Otherwise, they come back as vengeful and try to kill you." Dean said angrily. Then smiled. "Now, if you don't mind. I have plans with Sam here now."

The others nodded and scattered.

Soon after Dean managed to fuck his lover on the the Demon Coaster, the Dragon thing, eventually the Gravitron, while it was going of course. Dean pinned him to the wall, and fucking him hard as they were floated to the ceiling and pinned to the mat by the pressure inside it. Gravity deepening every thrust and impaling Sam more every time. Both cumming with screams as the ride went faster, fucking hard and getting dizzy from it all.

Falling against each other, panting, against the padded mat and grinning.

"My ass hurts." Sam complained and rubbed it. The gravity had made Dean fuck him too hard…again. "I'm injured!"

"Sammy, not too much." Dean said kissing him and Sam melted into it, moaning but breaking it off when Dean groped a cheek of his ass, wincing. "We'll do the funhouse tomorrow. We'll soak in the tub in the motel room tonight. I had no idea the pressure was that intense in here. I may have…overdone it to your ass, sorry."

He'd actually enjoyed the sex in here more than the rest of the rides but he wasn't telling Sam that. He was an injured virgin princess to tend to at that moment, big baby!

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Tomorrow is fine." He allowed. Knowing it was going to happen and giving in to Dean on it, funny shoes and all. "Ass still hurts, Dean."

"I'll kiss it better later, baby boy." Dean promised and noticed Sam get hard from it. "Horny thing."

"Yeah, but I'm your horny thing." Sam said. "No thrusts though, I need a rest. You broke me."

"Nah, I just…broke you _in_." Dean reworded Sam's words for him and they laughed.

"Fine." Sam admitted then smiled. "Love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, Sam." Dean said softly then they kissed and headed back to their room.

After picking up a bag of stuff from Aidan first. Sam eying the bag with annoyance and Dean hugging it like his best Christmas present.

"Bastard." Sam hissed as he sat down and his ass screamed in protest.

Dean looked a little sorrier now, Sam thought. He'd flinched and looked worried when Sam had sat down, then jumped a bit before settling into the seat. He hadn't meant to get too hard, the ride had done that part. "No fucking on the Gravitron again. I mean it this time."

"No, no fucking there." Dean mumbled and slid him a look. A sad look. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I enjoyed it. I just hate that it hurts later." Sam admitted. "It felt great when we were doing it, Dean. I liked it."

"Oh, well, I'll be more careful next time." Dean promised and lifted an arm, pulling over for a minute. Sam tentatively moved over, carefully adjusting his seat again. Laying a head on Dean's shoulder and smiling.

And with that, it was better between them again.

Xxxxxxxx

Sam was on his back and, for the fiftieth time, wondered how Dean talked him into this shit!

The blindfold was still on and it was staying that way! He soon heard thumps on metal and the platform, and hands caressing his ass. The platform began to move up and down, causing him to move with it. Finger and lube touched his ass working him open. Dean was sucking him now. Running a tongue along his dick, suckling his balls tenderly. The platform moved Sam down and Dean had to move to keep up with him. Then caused Sam to hold Dean's head there while the platform's motion fed his dick into Dean's mouth for him. Sam came hard with more fingers inside him and Dean's mouth being fucked by him.

Then he was flipped and adjusted positions. Spreading his legs wider to allow Dean to fuck him better. Dean slid in and moved now. The platform moving back and forth now, and making them fuck each other without the other actually moving then Dean moved, taking him hard, cloth clown gloves caressing Sam's skin, clown wig brushing his shoulder as Dean pulled him back onto him to straddled him lap. The red nose pressing to his skin as Dean kissed and nipped his shoulders and neck. The camera phone capturing the whole thing. Face paint rubbed into Sam's skin as he cried out and clawed a hip, reaching back to grip Dean's neck and shoulder, kissing his lover with his mouth open in deep moaning.

Dean moaned as well, fucking up into him deeper and then they came an hour later, Sam laying down this time and Dean fucking him without the blindfold, the wig and nose gone and gloves tossed off. Dean pulled back and thrust in hard again and Sam nearly screamed. Then Dean doing it again and again until he begged for more, said he was cumming.

Then fucked Sam hard and fast until they both felt the back and forth movements of the platform and the deep movements driving their orgasms higher and they came crying out and biting their lover's body, screaming in pleasure against the other's skin for several minutes.

Then collapsed on top of each other until they could move, and possibly breathe again.

Applause burst out now, and they turned to see the other watching them in appreciation. Wiping sweat, face paint, and cum from their faces, they smiled and waved weakly. Then they got up a few minutes later and put on their clothes again, mostly the coveralls, since they were too nasty to get the clothes back on fully.

Then headed home to room to clean up. The workers following them with their eyes, Aiden and them hard as rocks from watching the men fuck just now. Groaning they went to work out their sexual frustrations in private or with their lovers and spouses.

They may have been left horny and wanting them but even they had to admit…

Winchester Porn was really great!

And wondered when they'd visit the carnival again.

And hoped they'd try to rides out again. They looked so…_spectacular_ when they did that.

They'd just get some new rides to invite them to try out for them later; as an excuse, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
